I'm Not Insane
by Ich bin ein Schmetterling
Summary: How do you remember something that hasn't even happened yet? I don't own Futurama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I don't really have anything to say. Just I hope you like it. This is Fry's diary. Reviews bitte 3 :) **

**1****st**** January 2000, 5am, in bed.**

I just woke up from the weirdest dream. I was in the future and I was a delivery boy – but not like I am not; I delivered stuff to over planets in this massive spaceship. And I had friends. My best friend was a robot – Bender, I think. And then there was this girl… She was beautiful. Well, she was a cyclops and had purple hair, but she was still incredible. But she didn't like me, 'cause I always acted stupid and goofy. No change there, then. She was funny though, and loyal, but also brave and independent. Oh God, I'm in love with an imaginary person. Oh well, nothing like a good dose of insanity to help me forget the fact that my girlfriend's left me, I have a splitting headache and I have to go back to work in a couple of hours. What a brilliant start to another crappy new year.

**1****st**** January 2000, 10am, back in bed.**

Well, that was weird. I was about to walk into Panucci's Pizza, when I saw her. She was just sitting on the steps in lovely, er, loveliness. The girl from my dream. And she said to me, "Fry. You're wasting your life in this place. You could do so much more…"

"Are you my conscience?" I asked, hopefully. That would be the less crazy explanation.

The girl looked sad, almost like she was going to cry. I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her.

"No, Fry, I'm not," she said.

A tear fell from her one big eye, as she faded away to nothing.

I don't know why, but I listened to the girl and I quit my job. Maybe because I know that I'm not smart enough to imagine such a perfect angel, and she seemed so _real_. Anyway, now I'm back in bed with a beer in my hand, wondering what the hell I'm gonna do now. Twenty five years old, living with my parents, girlfriendless and now jobless. Oh yeah, and I'm a crazy hallucinating retard. I need another beer…

**Still 1****st**** January, 10.15am, still in bed**

One more beer, just to forget it all…

**10.20am**

Ooh, there's still half a bottle of vodka from last night….


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoever can tell me the song I used in this chapter gets five awesome points.**

**2****nd**** January, 5.45pm, in hospital**

The persistent beeping was what woke me up. I groaned and put my hands over my ears, but eventually I had to open them to see what the hell it was. I was in a hospital ward. Still am, actually. It looks exactly like in that TV programme – what's it called again? Eh, never mind. But _she_ was there again. The angel girl. This time she was wearing a nurse outfit.

"Oh Fry…" she said, standing over me. "What've you done?"

She looked close to tears again. What's wrong with her? Am I really that depressing?

"I don't care anymore," I croaked. "Eurgh, I need water."

She passed me a glass of water that had appeared as if by magic. I thanked her, before downing it in one.

"I know you know who I am; you just don't know it yet."

I gave her my what-the-hell-are-you-on-about look. Because I really didn't know what the hell she was on about. I only knew her from my dream, and that was just as imaginary as this was. She saw my face and groaned, collapsing into the chair beside my bed.

"This world will never be what I expected. I was so sure of myself, of what I was doing. Now I just don't know. Maybe you're better off not knowing… No. You have to remember. Please Fry, remember me."

"Remember you? I've never met you before! You don't exist; you're a one eyed freak for God's sake!"

She flinched and I immediately regretted my words.

"Look Leela, I'm sorry. I'm just scared. You know I don't mean it, right?"

She stared at me, so I looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You… You called me… Leela?" she said, grinning at me. "I knew it. I knew you remembered me!" Her grin faltered. "But is that a good thing? Oh God, I'm so confused. Am I just being selfish? Wanting you to remember just so I could not feel guilty anymore? For never realising… Never telling you that I love you while I had the chance. I love you, Fry."

I just stared at her. I don't know how I knew her name… Then again, as my mind created her, I should get to pick her name. This doesn't make me insane, does it? Because I'm not. I'm not insane. Well, two days ago I wasn't. Now, who knows? Who even cares? I reached out to touch her arm. She certainly felt real, if slightly cold. She rose and stood by my bed again.

"You still don't remember, do you?"

I shook my head apologetically, and she bent over to kiss me, her cool, soft lips barely touching my forehead before she started fading away.

"No! Don't leave me!" I begged, but what was left of her just moved to whisper in my ear,

"Remember me."

And she was gone.

I looked round to see a nurse raising her eyebrows at me.

"Who were you talking to? And who gave you a glass of water?"


End file.
